Distance
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Aku menyukaimu. Tetapi, kenapa kau begitu sulit diraih? My first crossover! Pairing : Hyuuga Hinata x Kagami Taiga.


Aku menyukaimu,tetapi kenapa kau begitu sulit diraih? My first crossover! Pairing : Kagami Taiga x Hyuuga Hinata.

 **Distance by Yukira Kamishiro**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei & Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **Warning : Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Junpei di sini bukan saudara sepupu meskipun memiliki persamaan marga.**

Doumo-ssu! Kembali lagi dengan Yukira Kamishiro! Kali ini Yukira mempersembahkan sebuah fanfic crossover. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic 'mencintai keduanya' karya Freyja Lawliet-san & Lagu Kana Nishino – Distance.

Enjoy-ssu~!

* * *

Aku sedang berdiri di depan gym tempat klub basket SMA Seirin berlatih. Sebenarnya,aku berdiri di gym ini hanya untuk melihat Kagami Taiga berlatih.

"Yosh! Latihan selesai!" terdengar teriakan dari dalam gym. Itu suara kapten Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei. Semua anggota klub basket Seirin langsung keluar dari gym.

"A..ano…" Aku berusaha menyapa Kagami-kun,tetapi Kagami-kun pergi begitu saja. Dia tidak memperdulikanku sama sekali.

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan lesu. Kenapa setiap kali aku melakukan sesuatu,aku selalu memikirkan Kagami-kun? Haah,aku jadi bingung mau berbuat apa.

Keesokan Harinya.

Aku sedang menuju ruang guru dengan membawa setumpuk tugas. Kenapa harus aku,sih? Ketua kelas, kan,bisa. Tetapi ketua kelas sedang ada pertemuan OSIS,jadi tidak bisa mengantarkan tugas tersebut.

BRUK!

Tanpa sengaja,aku menabrak seseorang. Aku terkejut ketika melihat orang yang kutabrak,Kagami-kun!

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami-kun.

" _Iie_ ,aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku.

Aku terpana ketika melihat Kagami-kun membantuku membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan.

" _A…Arigatou._ " aku mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan." Kagami-kun berdiri setelah membantuku. Lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku tersenyum miris, meskipun hanya 1 kalimat,tetapi itu telah membuatku melayang lalu terhempas kembali ke bumi. Mungkin bukan aku satu-satunya yang seperti itu, tapi, Kagami-kun, kau tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku mulai terisak.

"Hyuuga!" teriak ketua kelasku, rupanya dia baru kembali dari pertemuan OSIS "Jangan menangis di situ! Cepat antarkan tugasnya!"

"Ha..hai…" jawabku.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran sejarah ini, aku tidak konsentrasi sama sekali. Pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana. Aku terus saja memikirkan sikap Kagami-kun kepadaku. Berapa lamakah aku seperti ini terus hingga Kagami-kun menyadari perasaanku padanya? Aku ingin mencurahkan segala perasaanku pada Kagami-kun.

"Hyuuga!" teriak guru sejarahku "Jangan melamun terus! Perhatikan penjelasan saya di depan kelas!"

"Ha..hai!" jawabku.

Sepanjang hari ini, pikiranku kacau balau. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa karena aku memikirkan Kagami-kun terus sehingga tidak peduli pada sekeliling? Entahlah.

"Hinata-chan?"

Aku menoleh, itu suara Riko-chan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tak terlihat semangat hari ini." tanya Riko-chan.

"A…ano, tidak ada apa-apa,kok." jawabku "Riko-chan, apa Kagami-kun ada?" tanyaku

"Dia sudah pulang. Hari ini klub basket tidak latihan." jawab Riko. Aku tertunduk mendengarnya. Pupus sudah harapanku untuk bertemu dengan Kagami-kun.

"Kalau begitu,aku pulang dulu. Jaa nee~!" Riko berjalan pulang.

* * *

Malamnya, aku benar-benar tidak nafsu makan. Pikiranku terus melayang. Kagami-kun, kapan kau menyadari perasaanku kepadamu?

" _Doushita no_ , Hinata? Kau sakit?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit, Neji _nii-san._ " jawabku.

"Tapi, kenapa kau lesu sekali?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok." aku berusaha mengelak "Aku pergi dulu."

Neji _nii-san_ kebingungan melihat sikapku hari ini. Aneh sekali,tak biasanya Hinata begitu,batin Neji.

Aku termenung di kamarku. Kagami-kun, kenapa kau begitu sulit untuk kugapai? Bahkan jika aku mengejarmu terus sekalipun. Aku mencintaimu, tetapi kenapa kau tak dapat kugapai? Dunia ini benar-benar tidak adil.

Kagami-kun, aku tak akan menunggumu kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tetapi, tolong perlihatkan perasaanmu padaku. Aku capai melihatmu tidak peka terhadap perasaanku.

Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari pipiku. Tuhan, kapan Kagami-kun bisa peka dengan perasaanku?! Kapaaan?!

* * *

Aku berangkat dengan keadaan lesu. Mataku bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis semalam.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Riko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabku "Aku harus pergi ke kelas dulu, Jaa!"

Riko-chan bingung melihat sikapku hari ini.

* * *

Aku sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah. Aku terkejut ketika mendengar suara-suara percakapan. Itu suara Riko-chan dan Kuroko-kun.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata-chan." kata Riko-chan kepada Kuroko-kun.

"Memang ada apa dengan Hinata-san, _Kantoku_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sering menanyai Kagami-kun. Selain itu, aku sering melihatnya menangis tanpa sebab. Ketika kutanya, dia jawab tidak ada apa-apa. Dan ketika aku bertemu dengan Hinata-chan tadi pagi,matanya bengkak. Mungkin habis menangis. Aku yakin,Hinata-chan pasti memiliki masalah dengan Kagami-kun."

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Kenapa mereka bisa tahu kalau aku memiliki masalah dengan Kagami-kun?

* * *

Pulang sekolah, aku kembali mendatangi gym dengan membawa sebuah kado berhiaskan berpita merah,berharap dia mengetahui perasaanku padanya.

Tapi,harapanku kembali pupus ketika melihat kedalam gym, gym itu kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemanakah semua anggota klub basket? Biasanya jam segini,mereka sedang berlatih basket.

"Hyuuga-san, kenapa kau didalam sana?" tanya Dorry,temanku yang berasal dari Indonesia.

"Ano…kemana perginya semua anggota klub basket? Biasanya mereka sedang berlatih disini." tanyaku.

"Mereka pergi ke Kyoto untuk mengikuti tanding latih di Rakuzan. Mereka berangkat setelah bel pulang." jawab Dorry.

"Oh. Kalau begitu,terima kasih, ya. Aku pulang dulu, Jaa nee~!"

"Jaa."

Lagi-lagi, harapanku pupus. Rombongan klub basket Seirin pergi ke Kyoto hari ini. Aku tertunduk sedih karena kembali tak dapat menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kagami-kun.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah,aku kembali termenung. Kagami-kun, padahal aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat dari apapun dan dari siapapun. Aku selalu mengagumi permainan basketmu, Aku selalu tergila-gila ketika melihatmu. Tapi, kenapa kau begitu sulit ditemui olehku? Padahal aku hanya ingin melihatmu.

Hari ini,aku berbeda dari biasanya. Aku mengenakan kaus oblong warna putih dengan dipadu celana jeans panjang berwarna kebiruan. Itu pakaian favorit Kagami-kun. Aku hanya memakainya karena aku ingin menarik perhatiannya.

Aku berjalan-jalan dengan hati riang sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang merupakan lagu favorit Kagami-kun.

Tetapi, aku terkejut ketika melihat Kagami-kun sedang bersama seorang wanita. Mereka terlihat mesra. Aku tertunduk, hilang sudah harapanku untuk mendekati Kagami-kun.

Aku pulang dengan keadaan lesu. Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku terus melamun. Kenapa aku sulit menemui Kagami-kun? Kenapa? Lalu siapa wanita itu? Apakah dia pacarnya?

Kagami-kun, percuma saja aku mengejarmu terus, kau tak akan peka dengan perasaanku. Aku sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu, tetapi kenapa kau tak pernah menyadarinya? Kita ini terikat takdir, hanya aku yang dapat memilikimu, bukan wanita itu. Kagami-kun, tolong lihat aku meskipun hanya sekali.

Malamnya, aku kembali termenung di kamarku. Mengingat segala kejadian yang kualami. Diriku ini benar-benar menyedihkan, mengejar orang yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaanku. Jika begini terus, lebih baik aku mengunci hatiku. Tetapi, aku tak dapat menghentikan hati kecilku ini, aku hanya menginginkanmu untuk menjadi pacarku, hanya kau. Aku tak dapat menghentikan cintaku untukmu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

Aku sedang terduduk di taman sekolah. Tiba-tiba,Riko-chan memanggilku.

"Hinata-chan, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

* * *

Saat ini, aku sedang berada di depan gudang sekolah bersama Riko-chan, ada apa gerangan sehingga aku dibawa oleh Riko-chan kesini?

"Hinata-chan." Riko-chan membuka suaranya.

"Ya?" sahutku.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja soal Kagami-kun." ucapan Riko-chan terasa menusuk di hatiku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lirih.

"Percuma saja kau mendekati Kagami-kun terus. Dia sudah memiliki pacar."

Apa? Kagami-kun sudah memiliki pacar?! Aku terdiam. Lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Kau bohong, kan, Riko-chan? Kau bohong,kan?" kataku mendekati tangis. "Riko-chan…Tolong katakan padaku kalau ini bohong!" aku mulai menangis.

"Buat apa aku berbohong, Hinata-chan. Kagami-kun sendiri yang mengatakannya."

Tangisanku semakin tak terbendung. Tuhan, kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadaku?! Kenapaaaa?! Kenapaaaaa?!

"Riko-chan..." panggilku.

"Kenapa?" sahut Riko-chan.

"Wanita yang…kulihat kemarin…apa…benar…dia pacarnya Kagami…kun?" tanyaku sambil menahan tangis.

"Benar. Pacarnya Kagami-kun itu Siswi SMA Shuutoku." jawab Riko.

Aku tak tahan lagi, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Riko-chan.

"Hinata-chan!" aku tak menghiraukan Riko-chan yang memanggilku.

Ternyata, aku ini bodoh sekali. Bodoh karena menangisi orang yang jelas-jelas bukan pacarku, bodoh karena menyiksa diri sendiri dengan harapan palsu. Sekarang, semua sudah jelas, kan? Kagami-kun bukanlah pasangan takdirku. Padahal, jika aku bersabar sedikit, aku pasti akan mendapatkan pasangan takdirku.

Mungkin, untuk saat ini, aku akan mengenal Kagami-kun hanya sebagai teman biasa. Tidak lebih.

~END~

 **Jyahahahh! Akhirnya selesai~! Akhirnya,Hinata-chan tetap tak bisa mendapatkan cintanya Kagamin. Yah,menurutku, tidak apa-apa,sih. Kisah cinta, kan, gak selalu happy ending.**

 **Aku nantikan reviewnya.**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro**


End file.
